Blue Jeans
by mesjackson
Summary: Songfic: 'Blue jeans' by Lana Del Rey. Annabeth finds Percy years after their first meeting.
1. Five years later

**I do not own Percy Jackson or the song 'blue jeans' by the lovely Lana Del Rey.**

The air is cold and it's raining, dark grey clouds hang low over the city. But this is not what has Annabeth rooted to the ground. She can't move from the spot as she stands in the window of the diner staring. Because what she sees is utterly shocking, because _he _is there. And she thought he had died or something years ago, when she last saw him, at that old run down motel when they were both trying to just get away.  
It had been five years since she had seen him. He was something out of a rock 'n' roll video, the first time she met him she had called him James Dean. His blue jeans were rolled up around the ankles, revealing his white converse and the sleeves of his white shirt were pushed up, making it seem like he was wearing a singlet.

_"The name's Percy."_

She takes a few dizzying steps toward the door and pushes against the glass. A gust of wind propels her inside the quaint diner. She follows the boy, Percy, with her eyes as she sits down in a booth. Her eyes start to sting.

_"I need to leave, start my life over." _

A cough yanks her out of her memory and when she looks up she is staring into the deep green eyes of Percy. There is no recognition in his eyes. Annabeth has the sudden urge to cry but she holds it back and orders a coke.

_"No please, stay here, we don't need money, we can make it all work."_

Annabeth pulls out a pen form her purse and starts to write a message on a napkin. The message is short. I fact it was the shortest explanation Annabeth had ever written down. She feels ashamed, being a coward and not facing him but as she remembers him saying five years ago as they were swimming around in the blue pool.

_"Love is mean and love hurts."_

Percy comes back, coke in hand. Instead of staying Annabeth stands, tears now streaming freely down her face. She places money and the folded up napkin in his hand.

"Please, dear God, say you remember."

He stares at her, his mind coming up with possible explanations, but none of them coming back to her. She stands for a few seconds and then leaves, not sure if she feels better or worse.

xxx

Percy carefully unfolds the napkin, wondering what the beautiful girl with tears streaming down her face meant.

_Percy, _

_"I will love you 'til the end of time,  
I would wait a million years,  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine."_

_Love, _

_Annabeth._

Percy doesn't move for what seems like a long time as his brain wracks itself for answers that are seemingly impossible to grasp. He tosses around the name 'Annabeth' in his head.

Annabeth.

Then, suddenly, he remembers, North Hurst Motel.

_"No matter what you do, I'll be by your side."_

Money falls to the floor as he spins on his heel and sprints out of his diner. Plunging into the crowd of bodies he searches for blonde. He shoves and shoves at bodies. People yell and he yells back.

"Annabeth," he yells. "I remember."

_"I love you better than those boys before."_

No one stops. No one listens. No one hears. And Percy can't help but feel, as he stands there in the busy streets of New York that he has lost everything.

**_Please review, tell me if I need to work on anything, (I probably have a lot to work on,) and let me know if I should continue or not, xo._**


	2. Sleepless

265, Sycamore, North Hurst Hotel, Room 307. These are the things Percy sees in his head every time he shuts his eyes. They are not voluntarily seen of course, but they are seen. And as snap shots sort themselves out in his brain, he sees the destroyed face of the girl he met five years ago.

_"James Dean." _

_Percy turns around surprised to see a long haired blonde standing by the pool. Her bathing suit is old fashioned, she seems as though she has stepped right of the fifties. Her grey eyes ruin the image of a fifties starlet, also the smattering of bruising spiralling up her arms…  
Percy ignores this and takes a long drag of his cigarette._

_"Do you talk?" she asks. _

_"Do you shut up?" he replies. _

_"Rude." _

_Percy only smiles. _

_"So, what are you doing here?" she says, clearly not getting Percy's hint. _

_"I am," he starts, "on the highway to Hell. What about you?" _

_"Running away from it." _

Sleep does not find Percy. Only images and more conversations that are better left buried. What happened in his rebellions late teenage years should be forgotten. But he cannot help but think about her, the girl, Annabeth who was running away from Hell as he was running into it. Percy sighs and presses his hands against his forehead.

He is wide awake.

He stands up, his joints protesting after a hard day's work. He gets dressed and leaves his house gets into the car and drives. And he doesn't stop.

**Hello, firstly I am SO sorry about it being so short, and secondly, I am sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have had exams and all that kind of stuff, but now I only have a week left of school before the S hols so I will be able to update more regularly, please tell me if there is anything I could do better. Also last night I tried to upload this but it went all funny when the chapter was opened, xx.**


	3. Swimming

Annabeth stares at the blue water and she has a sudden urge to jump in. The motel pool hasn't changed at all. She tugs at her now short hair and wonders how she could have been so _stupid. _To think that he would remember after five years was wishful thinking. She shrugs off her jacket and shoes and jumps.

_"So, blondie, tell me, what's the reason you're in the shadiest motel in America?" _

_Annabeth looks down at the floor. "I had to get away from him." _

_"Who?" Percy takes another drag of his cigarette and runs his hand through his mow hawk, an unconscious habit of his._

_"My mother's husband, my stepdad." _

_"He the one who put those bruises on your arms?" _

_"Yes." _

_"You're annoying, but you don't deserve that," he says. And Annabeth knows he means it. She guesses that that is the closest thing she'll get to affection from him. _

_"Thanks," she says. She doesn't know what else to say. "What are you doing here in the shadiest motel in America?" _

_"You don't need to know that, darling." _

_"Maybe not, but I'd like you to tell me anyway." _

_"Why is that?" _

_"That is," she says, "something for me to know, and for you to find out on your own." _

_Percy smiles, stamps out his cigarette and walks away, leaving Annabeth floating in the pool. _

She comes up for air and looks up at the sky. It is clearer here, far away from the city. She can see the stars and the moon. It is peaceful here, despite the motel's obvious ruin. She moves onto her back and floats. She listens to her breaths; in, out.

A creaking sound brings her out of her thoughts. The pool gate swings open, the silhouette of a man standing in the near distance. She stays still. If he jumps in the pool she will scream. Her eyes roll back to look at the man, and the pool lights reveal his face, and his body.

Percy.

He smiles a big smile. It is one of hope.

"I found you," he says. "I found you."

He jumps in.

**Hello, I hope you enjoy, xx.**


	4. I'm sorry

Percy opens his eyes and ignores the sting. He can vaguely make out a pair of legs floating near him as he sinks to the bottom. The dimly lit pool brings back so many memories it's hard to focus on any one at any time. But one does jump out.

_"I have to leave." _

_"You can't," Annabeth whispers. "Why are you leaving?" _

_"I have nothing here." Percy stares hard at the floor. "There is nothing for me here; I can't live in this place forever." _

_"What about me?" Annabeth asks. "We don't _need _money, we have each other." _

_"We have no money, you know I will love you, until the end of time, right?" he says. "I'll find us money; I'll be back by Monday. I swear."_

_Colour returns to Annabeth's face, she inches closer to the edge of the pool. She jumps in and Percy allows himself to be soaked. Because he is a liar he deserves to drown. He lights up a cigarette, packs his bags and drives away from the motel, not intending to come back._

Percy breaks the surface. He stares into the eyes of Annabeth.

"I'm sorry."

"You have said that already," she says.

"I know. I don't know what else to say-"

"You left me."

"I know-"

"No, you don't," she says, Percy can't tell if she is crying or not. "I waited for two months, I waited for you."

Percy stares, treading water. "I don't deserve your time at all." He looks to the sky for inspiration. "But I meant what I said when I told-"

"What, that you'd come back? That's an outright-"

"No, that I love you. I will always love you."

She stares. "I never forgot about you, you know. And that's the cruellest thing of all, God not letting me forget you."

**Thank you for reading, xx.**


End file.
